Waiting a Lifetime
by Only Hope
Summary: Alex is 19 and meets his match. Revised version of the earlier version of this story. More graphic, easier to read aka stuff like that.


Waiting a Lifetime  
Author: Seletha  
Summary: The other day, I was looking over my storied and I was like 'I'll read over this and see how far I've come along since I started writing. When I read over it, I was like crap, how could I get good reviews for that unreadable peice of crap? So right then and there I decieded I was going to rewrite it. So hopefully you will like this version better. MAIN REASON IS THAT IT WILL BE EASIER TO READ!!!!  
Disclaimer: Megan isn't mine, she belongs to Shelby who was nice enough to let me borrow her and Kirianna belongs to Jean O'Connell who was also very nice!!! And need I say who TM N TMR belong to.  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Again  
  
It was a warm, sunny, summer day in London, as a nineteen year old Alex O'Connell walked through the busy streets of London. Alex had grown up becoming quite the ladies man. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, muscles, and very handsom features made him the type of guy every girl wanted, his looks canceling out the fact he had taken after his mother in being a book worm. But much to his parents surprise, he wasn't interrested in girls, even though he could have any of them he wanted. He had inherited his father's adventurous attitude and his mother's love for Egypt, though he didn't take after his father's history of drinking, to relief of both parents.  
  
So now out of school for the summer and without a care in the world, Alex walked through the park searching for something to do. As usual, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he ran into a young girl about his age. She had long, curly, red hair that hung over her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes. To Alex she was very pretty, and was that first girl he had thought of like that in a while. She looked familar, but he just couldn't place her.  
  
Snaping back to reality, Alex jumped to his feet, helping her up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was letting my mind wonder, and wasn't watching where I was going." Alex appolpgised, trying to help her up when she pulled away. She was definantly independent, and Alex felt himself being drawn to her like a magnet.  
  
"You should be sorry." The girl mumbled, brushing herself up while pulling away from him. She looked up at him and saw he was very handsome, but pushed that thought away because she had just met him. No way was she going to fall for him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked her.  
  
"Yes." she replied, walking away before he could get her name.  
  
'Good first impression, O'Connell,' Alex thought to himself, turning and walking in the direction of the manor.  
  
  
To try getting the girl off his mind, Alex decided to go horse riding to the private stream behind his house that leaded to his childhood friend Megan's house.  
  
God he missed that girl. The were always in trouble, but with her it wasn't that bad. At night when he had nothing to do and couldn't sleep, she always knew what to do. Then one day, she moved away. They wrote and talked on the phone but it wasn't the same. His thoughts were broken when he heard someone ride up on a horse. It was the girl he saw in town earlier!  
  
" What are you doing here? He asked, though he really couldn't say he was disappointed. Maybe he did have his father's touch after all.  
  
"I think I should be asking you the same question." The girl got off her horse, and tied it to a tree, then walked over to where Alex was.  
  
"Well this stream happens to be private. Private means.." Alex was cut off by the girl.  
  
"I know what that means, and I used to live over there." The girl pointed to his friend Megan's old house!  
  
That couldn't be! Megan was the only one who had ever lived there! She had to be joking.  
  
"There's one little problem," Alex started, "You see, every since I've lived here, Megan Richardson has lived there. And well..." Alex trailed off, letting the mysterious red head figure out his point.  
  
"And well she moved and now she's here talking to you, wondering why she is wasting her time." She put her hands on her hips looking up at him.  
  
"You... you mean your?" Alex studdered trying, to figure out the whole bloody situation. 'I just knew it! I shouldn't have drank that extra shot last night!' Alex thought very confused.  
  
"Wait how do you know my name? Wait you mean you are..." She trailed off, thinking so hard that it hurt.  
  
"Megan?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you would figure that out from what I said before. Wait a minute. Alex?" Megan asked, very confused at this point in time.  
  
At his nod Megan hugged him fiercly, practicly making it so he couldn'e breath.  
  
"Oh my God Megs. I was just thinking about how much I missed you! And here you are!" Alex smiled, hugging her again. "You want to come up to the house with me? I know they will be dieing to see you!  
  
"Yeah, sure." The two then got on their horses, riding back to the manor, and talking about what all had happened since they had last seen each other.  
  
  
Note: Hope you like this better! The last few parts I was very sleepy so forgive me if its sloppy, got typos whatever! Just got back from Spring Dance having the time of my life!!!  
  
Anywho, thanks to those who read and review! I really appreciate it!!  
  
~~Seletha~~ 


End file.
